


marvel prompts

by tonyfuckinstank



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plotbunnies, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyfuckinstank/pseuds/tonyfuckinstank
Summary: Things that I may or may not write but also don't really have the motivation for so might as well share!





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt 1:

Tony allows the Rogues back into the compound hesitantly, but every time he's around Maximoff he gives off the feeling of hiding something, which grates at the Telepath's nerves. When she confronts him about it she gets in trouble (probably for a violent reason, she might think that he's dangerous for hiding something)

That's all I've got for now ^^'''


	2. HYDRA buddies

Captain Hydra and The Winter Soldier go out on a mission, but get separated by Iron Man. Iron Man shows one a better way of life and when the other comes back, the newly reformed buddy passes it on.


End file.
